


Yet Another Field Trip Fanfic

by PrincessRobocop



Series: Avengers AU where they’re all HAPPY and SAFE and ALIVE [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Autism, Autistic Peter Parker, Avengers Family, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Domestic Avengers, Field Trip, Flash Thompson Redemption, Fluff, Gen, IronDad and SpiderSon, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Sensory Overload, Stimming, Team as Family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, denial? in MY me? more likely than you think, flash is there and he sucks as per usual, in this fic civil war happened but they ended up just talking it out, infinity war? whos she, loki is a force of chaos and i love him, lots of fluff, ned and mj are good pals, theyre all just a big happy family and nothing bad has ever happened, you can pry this headcanon from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRobocop/pseuds/PrincessRobocop
Summary: Peter Parker has been living in Stark tower with all the other Avengers for a while now, and he loves it there. Then one day at school he receives a permission slip for a field trip to his own home!(I know this trope has been done a million times before but! It's a good trope! I think I can put a bit of my own spin on it anyway. Also, Peter Parker is autistic and you can pry that headcanon from my cold, dead hands.)





	1. None of the Avengers have a healthy sleep schedule

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first time writing anything in quite a while and it was a lot of fun to get back into. Also, I wrote Peter as autistic in this cause I'm autistic and its a great headcanon and there aren't enough fics about it!! Hope yall enjoy the fic!

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-_

Peter Parker let out a muffled groan and rolled over in his bed, blindly reaching to find his phone. Narrowly avoiding knocking over a glass of water on his bedside table, he grabbed the phone and deactivated the alarm.

"Good morning Peter! I see you are now awake," Came the voice of FRIDAY from above him, as he slowly forced himself into a sitting position. "The weather today is 68 degrees Fahrenheit, with a chance of rain. Also, Loki told me to tell you that, quote, 'It definitely was not me who broke that lego ship thing you left in the living room' end quote. However, I have footage that says otherwise," the AI continued, as the lights turned on and the window blinds rolled up.

Peter squinted against the light. "Mhmnhhm... th... th's great Fri," He mumbled, not yet awake enough to process any sort of information. After a moment, he succumbed to his sleepiness and collapsed back into his bed (or as he liked to call it, the Comfy Zone).

He felt ridiculously tired. He wished he could say that the reason for that was something to do with being Spider-Man - perhaps he had been out late saving people or stopping bad guys or you know, doing  _anything productive_ , but  _no_ , he just  _had_ to stay up till an ungodly hour watching vine compilation videos on YouTube.

After a few moments of just sort of suffering in his now awake consciousness, he finally clambered out of bed and stretched, Iron Man pajamas on full display. They were a gift from Mr Stark, who had dramatically handed them to him with a shit-eating grin on his face a few weeks ago. He had, at the time, resolved to never wear them (because, how embarrassing would  _that_ be) but as it turned out, they were  _incredibly_ comfy.

He padded over to the other side of the room to gaze out the wide floor-to-ceiling windows at the high up view of New York City. He stood in his bedroom, which just so happened to be located on the top floor of Stark Tower.

A couple of months before, there had been some dangerous supervillains running about. They were eventually put away, but not before his whole apartment building got destroyed in the battle that ensued.  Luckily no-one had died, but he and Aunt May were left without a home. That is until Mr Stark offered to let them move into Stark Tower (since, in Tony's words he "needed somewhere to stay and hey, Spider-man is practically an Avenger anyway! It's about time he moved in with the rest of us!" Which was, to say the least, an  _incredible_ thing to hear)

Unfortunately, he had ended up losing almost all his stuff, which really sucked, but Mr Stark was intent on replacing everything Peter lost. He had objected at first, but Tony insisted, pointing out that he is quite literally a billionaire. Peter couldn't really argue with that. Since then he had officially become an actual Avenger and had bonded with everyone quite a bit.

As he wandered out of his room and into the communal living space the scent of bacon and eggs flooded his nostrils. A few of the other Avengers were already up, Wanda and Natasha were seated on a couch, talking and Steve stood at the kitchen stovetop, evidently the source of the delicious smell.

"Peter, good morning!" said Steve as he turned off the stove. "I've just finished making breakfast," He gestured with his spatula to the aforementioned food, Peter now noticed there were also some pancakes, "Would you like some?"

"Yeah, yeah I..." Peter flapped his left hand around vaguely, trying to remember how to form sentences this early in the morning, "Yeah I'll have some in just a bit... gotta get some coffee in me first."

He winced a little at the general sounds around him. Sensory overload is always the worst right after he wakes up, and having enhanced senses certainly didn't help.

"Alright, well it's there when you're ready to eat," Steve replied as he plated up his own breakfast and sat down at the dining table. Peter pressed the button on the coffee machine and watched as the milk and coffee combined and swirled in the mug in a soothing manner. He vaguely wondered about fluid dynamics.

"Did I hear someone say coffee? Lord knows I could use some of that right now," came the unmistakable voice of Tony Stark, walking into the room. As Peter's coffee finished pouring Tony went to get some for himself.

"So. Petey. Kiddo. Good morning, nice pajamas," He said, grabbing a coffee cup, "Y'know... FRIDAY told me about the time you got to bed last night. What was it, 3 AM or so?"

"Ha... hah. Whaaat," Peter took a sip of his coffee, "That couldn't possibly be it. Noooo way. I definitely wasn't-"

"Remember what I told you?  It's important to have a healthy sleep schedule at your age." Tony said.

"What time did you go to bed last night then, Tony?" Said Wanda, who had been watching from the other side of the room with amusement.

"What?"

"Yeah! You're lecturing me on reasonable bedtimes, Mr Stark, but how many hours of sleep are  _you_ on?" Peter said, smiling.

"Uh... that would be..." Tony paused, "Well,  _technically_ zero but..." Peter started laughing. "Hey! I was working in my lab and- look, you're a growing kid! Sleep is important!" Tony exclaimed.

Peter was about to reply when he heard a thud that seemed to be coming from the ceiling above him. It was followed by several more thuds and shuffling sounds before the grate of a ceiling vent detached and slammed into the ground, making Peter jump a little bit.

"Hey! Do I smell bacon down there?" came the voice of none other than Clint Barton, who proceeded to inelegantly leap down from the vent opening to the floor.

"Clint what the fuck have I told you about this," Said Tony tiredly.

A chorus of "Language," came from almost everyone in the room.

"Come on guys. It was  _one time_ ," sighed Steve.

"We're never gonna let you live that down buddy," Said Tony, "By the way, FRIDAY?"

"Yes, Tony?" Came FRIDAY's automated voice.

"Send me an alert next time birdbrain over here tries to get in the vents,"

"What? No! Tony please-"

"Alert confirmed," said FRIDAY.

"Oh come on," Clint grumbled.

Peter grinned as he got his breakfast and sat down. He loved living with the Avengers, and it was hilarious to see how 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' often acted in real life, as opposed to the perception the world has of them. He took a bite of the pancakes. "Damn, these are good," he said through his mouthful, as he slightly rocked back and forth in his seat.

Aunt May walked into the room, her face lit up when she noticed Peter. "Morning everyone!" She said. "Good morning Peter," She ruffled his hair and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Oh, are those pancakes?"

"Yes, they are! I made them," Steve responded, "There's also some bacon and eggs if you want them,"

"Wonderful!" said May, who got a plate of food and sat down next to Peter. "I can't believe we're eating pancakes made by  _Captain America_ ,"

They finished their meal and Peter continued getting ready for school in what he thought was a reasonable amount of time, but at one point he must have gone on his laptop for a little longer than he meant to and-

"Ah shit, I'm gonna be late,"

Peter rushed out of his room, hastily shoving his laptop into his backpack. "Cya everyone I gotta go now I'm running late," He called out as he passed everyone. Tony stopped him.

"Hey, why don't I drop you off?" He said

"Huh?"

"I'll fly you there! It'll be a lot faster than Happy driving you and I haven't got any meetings 'till this afternoon. It'll be fun,"

 

* * *

 

"WOOOHOOOOO!!! THIS IS SO AWESOME MR STARK!" Peter yelled out. Tony was in his Iron Man suit and was holding Peter in his arms as he flew at top speed through the sky in the direction of Midtown High. As they neared the school, he slowed and landed a few blocks away.

"There we go," Tony said, "I'll drop you off here, you can walk the rest of the way. I figured Iron Man dropping you off in front of the school for everyone to see might raise a few questions,"

"Haha, yeah," Peter replied. He flapped his hands excitedly, "That was so cool! Thank you, Mr Stark! See you this afternoon."

"Jeez Pete, I thought I told you to call me Tony. 'Mr Stark' makes me feel old,"

"But you  _are_ old,"

"Hey,"

Peter laughed. "Alright then, bye Mr- I mean, bye Tony!"

"Seeya kid," and with a  _whooooosh_ , he flew away. Peter started walking towards his school, a wide smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally intended for the first chapter to go quite a bit further into the actual story but I ended up writing way more for just the start of it than I thought I would! I have a bunch of ideas for where this story will go and also possible sequels or other stories eventually (although who knows if I'll ever actually end up writing them lmao. I'm very bad at "doing" "things") See you guys in the next chapter, lemme know what you think about this first chapter in the comments!


	2. just a day at school

Arriving at school, Peter looked around for Ned. He spotted him by the lockers talking with MJ. He walked towards them.

From a distance he could hear Michelle talking. "-I'm just saying, at the rate society is going, late stage capitalism is gonna be the death of us all, y'know?"  

"Um... alright," Ned said, clearly lost. He glanced over and noticed Peter. "Oh! Hey Peter!" He called out with a wave.

"Hey guys," Peter said, as he took his place standing next to them.

“Oh, hey loser," MJ greeted with a nod.

"Uh..." Peter briefly glanced at Ned, a silent plea for help in his eyes. Ned shrugged.

"You look like shit, what's up," Michelle continued, a slight look of concern on her face.

" _Thanks_ ,"  Peter said in a mildly sarcastic tone. "I, uh- I'm just pretty tired today, is all. Got to bed way too late," He explained, as he unlocked his locker.

"Were you... you know," Ned glanced around and lowered his voice to a hushed tone, " _Spider-manning_?"

MJ had known about his secret for a few months now, so it was now fine to talk about it around her. She had figured it out on her own, finally confronting him not too long after the disastrous events of homecoming night. Peter was surprised that she had figured it out,  but Michelle had made a point to emphasise how painfully obvious it apparently was.

" _Dude_ ," Peter replied in a whisper-shout, fumbling with a science textbook. "You can't- you can't just _say_ that. There's like a million people around!" Glancing around to see if anyone had heard, he noticed MJ had an amused look on her face. He returned to a normal speaking volume. "But, uh, yes. Yes, that is what I was doing last night. Doing _that_ was the reason that I went to bed at 3 AM," he lied. MJ raised an eyebrow wordlessly while Ned looked delighted.

Ned opened his mouth, undoubtedly about to interrogate him on the details of last nights supposed exploits, when he was interrupted by the ring of the school bell.

_Yikes_ , Peter did not like that bell. He only just managed to resist the urge to cover his ears, the shrill ringing combined with how noisy and crowded the hallway currently was (he was also fairly certain that someone had unloaded an entire can of spray deodorant into the air), it was really not sensory friendly, to put it lightly. Gritting his teeth, he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt (which bore a somewhat faded picture of the periodic table and the caption 'I make science jokes periodically'), twisting and rubbing it between his fingers.

His friends seemed to notice. "You alright?" Ned asked.

"Yea, yeah I-" Peter breathed a sharp intake of air. He waved his hand around vaguely, "I just- too much noise. Just. We gotta get to class. I'll be- I'll be fine. In like a minute." Ned nodded.

"You sure you're okay?" MJ asked.

"Yeah, yeah it’s- I'll be fine, don't worry."

"Alright... well, I'm off to science class now, so I'll see you guys later," She said, before leaving.

Peter nodded. Ned checked his timetable, "Alright, it looks like we've got history class up first."

* * *

   
Peter took a seat near the back of the class, Ned sat beside him. It was less noisy in here, thank god. He roughly rubbed at his arm, rocking slightly as the buzzing under his skin subsided and his anxiety faded. He took some deep breaths. Peter was certain a few people were looking at him strangely but he ignored it. He felt a buzz in his pocket and pulled out his phone to see he had a text message notification.

Tony: Are you ok? Fri said your heart rate is elevated, is everything alright??

Peter unlocked his phone and responded.

Peter: ya im fine you dont have to worry abt me so much?

Peter: just had a sensory overload but its pretty much fine now

Tony: Are you sure you're alright? You tell me if there's ever something wrong, okay?

Peter: yea of course

Why was Mr Stark so worried about him? He had noticed him getting increasingly protective of him in recent months. Almost like a parent...? Peter quickly pushed the thought out of his mind. In the background, he could hear the teacher calling the roll. Ned looked over at his phone screen and his eyes fell on the name of Tony Stark at the top of the screen.

"Dude, I still can't get over the fact that you know _the_ Tony Stark!" He whispered, "Not just that, you somehow _live_ with him now? Oh my god, could you say hi to him from me?"

"What have I said about talking about this sort of stuff out loud, dude," Peter whispered back, as he typed out 'btw ned says hi' and hit send. He showed his screen to Ned, who ended up reading the whole conversation as well as the message he had told Peter to send.

"I know, I know, it's just so _cool_! By the way, how did he even know to message you?"

"Oh, probably cause of this," Peter replied, pointing to his Stark brand smart-watch. "Mr Stark, I mean, Tony custom made it for me. It's got his AIs in it and apparently, it'll let him know if I'm dying or something. Guess he wanted to be able to check that I'm okay when I'm not in the suit."

"That's _amazing_. Dude you've _gotta_ tell me everything about living with the av- I mean, living... _you_ _know_. I have so many questions!" Ned said. "By the way, when am I gonna get to come over? It's been like a month or two now, right?"

"Yeah, I mean, I asked a few times but Tony says he doesn't want me to bring anyone over 'cause of like, security reasons since certain floors are, _you_ _know_. I'll try to convince-"

"Mr Parker, care to pay attention to class?" Came the stern voice of his teacher. Peter froze. "Stop talking and put that phone away or I'll have to confiscate it." A couple classmates snickered.

"Oh, uh. Right. Um. Sorry," Peter said, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Soon enough it was the last class of the day. Peter had mostly zoned out at this point, just waiting for the school day to end. It was a few minutes until the bell would ring and he could hear many of his classmates packing up their things in preparation to leave.

"Not so fast everyone," came the voice of Mr Harrington at the front of the class. "Before you all go, there is a special announcement I have to make." The sound of murmuring spread throughout the class.

"This year's field trip has been finalised, and I gotta say, I don't know who managed to pull the strings on this one, but this year we are going on a tour to..." Mr Harrington paused for dramatic effect, "Stark Industries!"

The whole class erupted in a cheer. All except for Peter, who sat there surprised and confused. The permission notes were handed out to the class, and Ned held his one up to Peter, "Looks like I'll be going to your place after all," He said with a laugh.

"Yeah..." Peter said, looking at his note. "This is so ironic," He chuckled, "I'm going on a field trip to my house, oh man, does Tony know about this? ...I hope he doesn't try embarrassing me or anything."

"Do you think we'll get to meet anyone important there?" said MJ, "Honestly I'd kill to get a chance to talk to Pepper Potts."

"I mean... maybe? It depends. Most tour groups wouldn't, but I'm in this one so who knows what might happen," Peter replied.

"Hey penis!" Flash called out from across the room, "You ready for your fakey-fake internship to be proved a lie? Your attention seeking ass is _screwed_ , Parker.”

Peter rolled his eyes. "You do realise that you're pretty much the only one who ever talks about my internship right? You're the one drawing attention to it, not me."

Flash walked closer to them and slammed his hands on Peter’s desk. "Yeah right, you think I haven't heard you telling Ned all about how you _personally_ know Tony Stark? As if, loser. Even if you _were_ an intern, there's no way-"

"Hey. I'm the only one who gets to call Peter a loser," MJ retorted, "Also seriously, _Eugene_ , how insecure do you have to be that you fixate so strongly and try to pick apart something that has _literally_ nothing to do with you?"

Flash grew visibly mad and looked like he was about to start shouting before Mr Harrington interrupted. "Alright everyone, calm down. There will be no calling names or insulting anyone in this class."

Flash rolled his eyes and walked away, moments before the bell rang. Everyone gathered their things and left, most people excitedly talking about the upcoming field trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y’all!! thanks for reading this chapter! honestly i was blown away by the amount of support i got on the first chapter, i really did not expect very many people to actually read this, so thanks. i’m not entirely sure when the next chapter will be out, ive got a lot of assignments due fairly soon, but it will be coming! please leave a comment letting me know what you thought of this, i really love reading them! i’ll see y’all in the next chapter! ٩( ᐛ )و


	3. i definitely don't see tony stark as my father figure why would you even suggest that

Arriving at home, Peter pulled his permission slip out of his bag and searched around for May. Unable to find her, he went looking for Tony, finding him working in his lab.

"Hey Tony, have you seen Aunt May around?" he asked. Tony looked up from the contraption he was tinkering with. "Yeah, she was here a while ago but I think she went out somewhere,"

"Ah, okay," Peter said, "Do you know when she'll be back?"

Tony shrugged. He looked at the piece of paper Peter held in his hands. "Whatcha got there?" he asked.

"Oh, um. It's a... permission note. For a field trip. I need to get Aunt May to sign it," Peter said, purposefully leaving out the details of where the field trip actually was.

"Lemme see," Tony said with his hand out. Peter looked at his hand, then back down at the note and sighed, handing it to Tony reluctantly.  He watched as Tony's eyes scanned over the paper, a smile spreading over his face.

_"Oh my god,"_ Tony laughed, "You- you're going on a field trip, to _here_! You _live_ here! This is _hilarious_."

"Yeah..."

"Have you got a pen? Oh, there's one over here. I'll sign this for ya, kid," Tony said, signing the permission slip.

"Is... is that legal?"

Tony shrugged, "Eh, it'll be fine, no-one's gonna notice. Plus, at this point I'm pretty much your parent-and-slash-or-guardian anyway, right?"

Peter's eyes widened at Tony's comment, ' _does he- does he see me as his kid? Oh god that would be amazing I've been wanting to call him dad for ages, but I can't get my hopes up I-'_

"Petey? You okay?" Tony asked, interrupting his train of thought.

"Huh? Yea I- yeah, I'm fine," He responded.

"Alright," Tony said. He looked over the note again and chuckled, "God, this is  _hilarious_ , I gotta tell everyone about this," He handed the now filled in permission slip back to Peter.

"Wait- no, no-no-no, I- don't, don't tell everyone, _please_. If they know about it they'll definitely try and like, embarrass me during the trip or something!"

"C'mon Pete, I still can't believe you seriously don't want people to know that you know the Avengers. You should let us tell the world how great you are, you'll be the coolest kid in school!" Tony said.

"Yeah but, I don't _want_ that, I don't wanna draw attention to myself," Peter explained, "Plus if people know that I know you guys, someone might figure out that I'm spider-man! MJ already figured it out _without_ knowing that."

Tony sighed. "Alright," He said, "but I can't guarantee that the others won't find out on their own."

"Okay, I guess that's the best I can hope for," Peter said with a shrug. "Well, I've got a bit of homework to do, so once I do that I think I'll go and patrol as Spider-man for a bit."

"Alright, have fun," Tony said.

"See ya da- um. I mean, see ya, Tony," Peter said, stumbling over his words. _'Oh god, I almost called him dad. I actually said it out loud this time. Did he notice? I hope he didn't notice,'_ Peter's thoughts raced through his mind as he walked out of the lab.

"Bye kid," He heard Tony call out as the door slid closed behind him.

Tony returned to the device he was working on, but something was nagging at him. He was replayed the last moments of their conversation. Had Peter called him dad? There was no way, was there?

"FRIDAY, can you play me the footage of that last part of our conversation?" Tony said.

"Yes boss," FRIDAY replied, as a hologram showing him and Peter just moments ago popped up in front of him.

_"Well, I've got a bit of homework to do, so once I do that I think I'll go and patrol as Spider-man for a bit._ Came the voice of Peter in the hologram. The recording continued.

_"Alright, have fun,"_

_"See ya da- um. I mean, see ya, Tony,"_

Hologram-recording-Peter then had a slightly panicked look on his face and swiftly walked out of the lab. Tony's eyes widened. He was about to replay the footage when FRIDAY said, "Boss, you have an incoming call from Nick Fury."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey guys! This chapter is a fair bit shorter than the others... it was originally going to be a lot longer but the thing is, over the next couple weeks I've got pretty much all of this term's assessment tasks due for school (and I've barely started on most of them... whoops) so I won't have a huge amount of free time to work on the fic oof. So, I figured I'd just post the shorter version now instead of making you guys wait probably a while for a longer chapter. (also to write what was originally going to be the rest of this chapter I'd have to properly figure out some plot things for later I haven't fully decided on... haha) 
> 
> Anyways, I hope u enjoyed the chapter! @ everyone who leaves nice comments u are a gift from god i and i larb you


	4. the author stans loki can you tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back yall!! got a new chapter for ya, freshly baked out of the oven! is that a stupid metaphor? perhaps, but i also dont care!

Peter sat at his desk in his room, getting ready to start working on his homework. He looked over it and sighed. What if he just... didn't do it, just this once. He could go out as Spider-Man earlier and help some people! That's more beneficial to the world than doing homework, right? Although, he would like to avoid getting in trouble at school, and if he just didn't do it, Aunt May and Tony would probably be upset with him... He had started chewing on his pencil when he got a facetime call from Ned.

"Hey man, what's up?" He said, answering it.

They talked for a while, about the various things they talk about, then after a little while, the topic of the conversation moved to the upcoming field trip.

 

* * *

 

The hallway outside of Peter's room is one that is regularly walked through by various people. It also happens that if something was spoken loud enough inside the room, one of such people may be able to hear it. One of these people was none other than Loki himself, who, when walking past on his way to brainstorm some creative ways to mess with Thor, just so happened to overhear a few words that particularly piqued his interest.

 _"-just saying, I'd like to keep it a secret from everyone here,"_  came the muffled voice of Peter through the door. Loki stopped in his tracks. Now  _that's_  interesting. He stepped closer and pressed his ear against the door.

 

* * *

 

Peter sat cross-legged, spinning around in his swivel chair as he talked to Ned.

"Dude, it's so cool that we're going on a field trip to Stark Industries," Ned said.

"Maybe it's cool for you, but I  _live_  here. It's not exactly anything exciting for me," Peter replies.

"Yeah, I know, but  _still_. Do you think we'll get to meet any Avengers? Have you told them about it yet?"

Peter sighed, "Tony found out, but I don't really want anyone else to know about it, to be honest."

"What? Why not!" Ned said incredulously.

"If they know about the trip they'll probably try embarrass me or something, y'know? I'm just saying, I'd like to keep it a secret from everyone here," Peter paused. His enhanced hearing had picked up on footsteps moments before, but they seemed to have suddenly stopped. "Hold on a sec."

"What is it?" Ned asked.

"Hey, is there someone there?" Peter called out. No response.

"Peter?"

"Oh. Uh, I thought I heard something... I probably just imagined it though," Peter said, still eyeing his bedroom door. His spidey senses weren't reacting, which meant there was no danger... but still, something felt off.

"Oh okay,"

Peter paused for a moment, then, content in the assumption that what he heard was probably nothing, picked up his field trip note and chuckled. "Man, it'll probably end up a disaster, but it really _is_ hilarious that I'm going on a field trip to  _Stark Industries_ ,"

"I know right?" exclaimed Ned, "Like, the irony in that. You'll what, leave the house, go to school, then immediately catch a bus back to where you live?"

"Yep!" Peter laughed.

"Dude, that's amazing. It kind of sucks... but like, it's  _amazing,_  you know?" Ned paused to think for a moment, "When exactly's it happening again?"

Peter's eyes glanced over the paper and located the date, "Looks like... it is in..." He drew out the last syllable dramatically, "exactly two weeks to the day. Huh."

In the corner of his eye, Peter saw a bright flash of green as he heard a voice from behind him, "Greetings!"

Peter screamed in a much higher pitch than one might expect. Whipping around in his chair he dropped his phone on the ground. _"What the fuck?!"_ He yelled, voice cracking.

Loki grinned, "So. What's all this about a top secret field trip that you don't want anyone to know about?" he paused, "By the way, was that a bad language word I just heard? Good thing Captain Frisbee isn't here he'd-"

 _"Peter? Peter, are you okay?!"_  came the muffled voice of Ned from the phone that now lay on the floor.

"Loki?!" Peter yelled, moving from his startled, frozen position to pick up his phone, "What are you  _doing?!_  You scared the hell out of me! Why are you in my room!?"

"What's going on?" Ned asked in a panicked tone. Peter flipped his phone around so Ned could see what was happening.

"Holy shit is that Loki?"

" _Yep_ ,"

"Didn't he like, try to destroy New York?"

"Yeah but he's cool now," Peter explained.

"That I am!" Loki agreed, "I'm  _very_  cool."

"Okay but seriously,  _why are you here?"_ Peter emphasised.

"Oh, that's simple! I just so desperately want to know all the details of this Stark Industries field trip you are so desperate to keep a secret!"

"I- what? I don't, I have- I have no idea what you're talking about!" Peter lied, fumbling with his words.

"Wow, you're a  _terrible_  liar," Loki laughed. He paused for a moment, "Hey, I'm the god of lies, maybe I could give you some tips sometime!"

"What? No!"

Loki's eyes fell on the permission note that now lay on the desk. Peter quickly snatched it away before he could get a look. "Aw, come on Pete, lemme see," He said and was met with a glare from Peter. "Oh well, I suppose it doesn't matter. I already know when it is, after all... Two weeks to the day, right?"

Peter froze, mouth open in a shock.

"Well, so much for keeping this all a secret," said Ned.

"Oh god," Peter muttered.

"That's me!" Loki looked around and noticed some lego creations lining a shelf nearby.

"Don't even think about getting near those!" Peter yelled, pointing a finger at him in accusation, "I know you broke my Lego Star Wars Millenium Falcon!"

"He  _what,"_  said Ned.

 _"FRIDAY,_ that snitch," Loki muttered. He paused, "Okay,  _to be fair_ , that was as much my brother's fault as it was mine."

"Hold on a second," Peter said, as he reached out to his desk and picked up a pen. He continued, "Thor has been telling me about..." He flung the pen towards Loki's face and watched as it phased right through him, clattering on the ground a few feet away,  _"this_."

Loki sighed overdramatically, "You got me, I'm not really here!" he said with an amused shrug. He then reached out with a sweeping motion towards the lego sets with a grin and Peter watched with a mixture of panic and awe as his arm passed right through them.

"Alright, well, I've got all the details about this thing I need, I'm sure everyone else will find them quite intriguing. Seeya guys, don't forget to like and subscribe," Loki said with finger guns, before promptly vanishing.

Silence filled the room for a moment before being broken by Ned

"Sorry, did Loki just tell us to  _like and subscribe?!"_  he exclaimed as Peter buried his head in his hands.

"I, um... I may have tried to teach Thor and Loki some _'Midgard teen slang'_ and  _'those internet memes I've heard so much about'_ \- at their request, mind you,"  Peter said, exhaustion creeping into his voice. " _Not_  my idea. It's gone just about as badly as you would think."

Ned laughed, as Peter realised what exactly the past few minutes meant for him.

"Oh my god, I'm gonna die."

 

* * *

 

"Boss, you have an incoming call from Nick Fury."

Tony's eyebrows furrowed. Nick Fury? Why was  _he_  calling? He hoped it wasn't about another world-ending threat today. Tony, personally, would prefer to not have to deal with one of those anytime soon. Or ever, if possible. "Alright Fri. Put him through."

The face of the director of S.H.I.E.L.D bore a stern expression as he appeared in hologram form. "Hello, Tony," he said.

"Fury! To what do I owe this honour," Tony replied sarcastically.

"As you know, S.H.I.E.L.D has been keeping an eye out for possible security breaches, and some concerns have recently come up," said Nick Fury.

"What do you mean?"

"We've been monitoring what we believe to be the last standing HYDRA base to see if we can get any valuable information before we destroy them. We recently happened to pick up a communications signal being transmitted between them and your very building."

"What, Stark Tower?"

"Yes. We have reason to believe that someone located there is involved, but we do not yet know who," Fury confirmed.

"You're not trying to suggest that I or any of the Avengers had anything to do with this," Tony said, eyes narrowing.

Fury shook his head, "No, I would highly doubt that. However, you are not the only people in that tower, You employ hundreds of others. The only information S.H.I.E.L.D has as of yet is what I've just told you. I just thought you should be aware of this as early as possible,"

"Yeah of course. I'll keep an eye out for any suspicious goings-on. Do a bit of investigating myself," Tony replied, "I'll go look into it right now."

"Good luck with that, tell me if you find anything out," Fury said, "Goodbye."

The hologram flickered out and Tony was left in the room alone. He let out a frustrated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. He pulled up various holographic screens until he was surrounded and started looking through the information displayed on them, determined to get to the bottom of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u guys so much for reading this, ive gotten WAY more attention on this fic than i ever expected when i started it :D i know we're 4 chapters in to a field trip fic and the field trip hasn't even started yet, but i PROMISE it will start in the next one! as always comments mean a lot to me and give me motivation to write, so it'd be really cool if you let me know what you thought of this chapter in the comments! also, im thinking i might change the name of this fic at some point, since the current one is sorta a placeholder, but i cant think of anything i like


	5. the day of the field trip begins (finally)

The morning of the field trip came quickly, and before he knew it, Peter Parker was at school ready to board the bus to what was sure to be a very  _interesting_  day. Over the past couple of weeks, he had become certain that his fellow Avengers were conspiring against him.

Arriving at homeroom, he looked around for Ned and MJ, to find that they hadn't gotten to class just yet. The teacher hadn't arrived yet either. Everyone around him was visibly excited for the trip, and with his relative reluctance, Peter stuck out like a sore thumb. Flash seemed to notice this and walked up to Peter with about the smuggest look on his face he had ever seen.

"Excited for the field trip, Penis?" he sneered.

Peter let out a frustrated sigh, "Can't you just like, go away? For once in your life?"

"No way. You're gonna get exposed as a liar in front of everyone, and I can't wait to watch," he said, grinning.

"Dude, I'm not lying!"

"Then prove it! Show us all the things you've been 'working on', or like, any kind of evidence if you want people to believe you," By this point, everyone in the room had noticed the argument and had mostly stopped their own conversations to watch the unfolding chaos.

Peter shot him an irritated look, "Flash, I've told you before, I can't talk about that stuff. Ever heard of a  _non-disclosure agreement?_ Also, I've literally shown you pictures of me and Tony Stark together!"

He scoffed,  _"Sure._ Those were obviously photoshopped, badly, even! Couldn't even get the certificate the right way up. And even if you were telling the truth,  _as if_ you'd be allowed near anything important enough that you wouldn't be able to talk about it!"

"...What? Every Stark employee has to sign NDAs,  _we_  had to sign one to go on this trip." Peter replied.

Someone in the class laughed and Flash paused for a moment, probably realising that had been a stupid point. "Well-"

At this moment MJ walked into the room, followed by Ned. "Hey! What's going on? Piss off, Flash," she said, cutting him off from whatever stupid point he was about to make next. Peter breathed a silent sigh of relief, thank god, his friends were here.

Rolling his eyes, Flash walked back to his friends with crossed arms as Ned and Michelle came up to Peter. "You alright?" she asked, eyebrows furrowed slightly in a look of... concern?

"Yeah- yeah I, it's just... you know, Flash, being  _Flash_ ," Peter explained, gesturing vaguely. Nodding, she hummed in agreement.

"Ugh, don't let that guy get to you," Ned said, "But dude, It's finally  _happening!"_   he practically squealed, "Today is going to be  _amazing_!"

Peter chuckled, "Maybe for you, Ned, but I'm telling you-"

He was cut off by Mr Harrington walking briskly through the door, a few minutes late, as he called out to the class. "Sorry about that, everyone," He said loudly over the noisy classroom, "I should have gotten here earlier, I just... had to look over a few things," He said, as his eyes scanned over the class, which had now mostly quieted down. His uncharacteristically stern gaze lingered on Peter for a moment longer than anyone else, in a way that made him feel somewhat uneasy.

He continued, "The buses have arrived outside, and we'll all load onto them in a moment," He looked directly at Peter, "I'll need to have a quick chat with a couple of people first, however."

The class was directed outside to where the buses were. Other groups were slowly coming out of the school building, being herded by various teachers. Peter's class was about to board the bus when Mr Harrington pulled him aside.

"Peter, can you come over here for a moment?" He asked, wearing an expression Peter couldn't quite decipher.

Peter glanced at his friends for a moment, confused, "Alright," he replied, walking to where his teacher was standing.

"Peter, I hope you didn't think you could get away with this,"

"I- what?"

"Your permission slip, Peter. Tony Stark? Really?" Mr Harrington said in an exasperated tone. He held up Peter's field trip permission note, at the bottom of which was the signature of Tony Stark. Peter remained silent, a look of surprise on his face.

"I don't understand why you had to forge his signature. He's not your parent, and clearly not your boss, either, if this is the sort of thing you're going to lie about,"

"I can explain, I-" Peter said hurriedly, before pausing. What exactly  _was_  he going to explain? He couldn't exactly reveal that it  _was_ the real Tony Stark's signature, at risk of blowing his cover, and either way, he still didn't  _technically_ have parental permission to go on the trip.

"Peter, I'm sorry, but I simply can't allow you to come to Stark Tower. You're going to have to go home."

____________________________

The ground rushed up at him at a rapid pace, before he shot a web out, pulling him swiftly to the side as he soared through the skies of New York City. Over his spider-suit, he wore his backpack, which was securely webbed in place.

Peter had decided to go home via web-swinging. Despite having to get changed first, it was a fast mode of travel and served as a good way to let out the stress that had built up that morning. When he thought about it, he didn't particularly mind that he was missing out on the trip. However, with the sudden change of plans that had come with that, Peter had struggled to not have a meltdown.

He swung up high and perched on the top of a tall building, gazing out over the city. He peered downwards and noticed something. "Hey Karen, could you zoom in on those buses down there?" he asked, squinting down at them, "I think they might be from my school." He watched as his vision zoomed in, showing a close-up view of his friends.

"Yes Peter," came the voice of his AI, "Those are indeed your classmates. Why not swing past them?"

____________________________

A few minutes earlier...

As the last of the students boarded the bus, Ned looked around, searching for his best friend. MJ sat in the row in front of him, reading, as Ned was saving the seat next to him for Peter. He watched, confused, as the bus doors closed. 

"Hold on, where's Peter?" he called out over the loud chatter of the other students. 

Mr Harrington sighed. "I had to send him home," He explained, "It turns out he didn't have proper permission to come on the trip."

Ned furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, that didn't sound right. "Guess I'm sitting in Peter's spot," MJ said, as she moved to the seat next to Ned.

"Hah! He totally realised he was gonna be exposed so he chickened out of coming!" Flash taunted because of course, he  _had_ to contribute to this conversation. MJ rolled her eyes as Ned sighed, neither of them wanted to deal with him. 

Simultaneously, their phones went off with a notification sound. They pulled their phones out to see that Peter had sent messages to the group chat.

**yeeter parker  
**heeeeyyyyyy uh  
looks like i wont be coming anymore hahah

**guy in the chair  
**dude! what happened??

**MJ** **(give me a stupid nickname and you die)  
**yeah why aren't you here? 

**yeeter parker  
**welllll  
ok so basically

**guy in the chair**  
ur monky?

**yeeter parker  
**well yea ofc  
but  
well i'm not coming to the field trip anymore! i guess

**MJ** **(give me a stupid nickname and you die)** **  
** yea we noticed, what's up with that

**guy in the chair**  
why??

**yeeter parker**  
cause  
tony ended up signing my permission slip  
and mr harrington noticed  
and he thinks i forged the signature...

**guy in the chair**  
oh noooooo

**yeeter parker  
**i guess tony starks signature is more recognisable than i thought haha  
so now i have to  
ok get this  
i cant go to stark tower anymore... i have to go home instead!

**guy in the chair**  
LMAOOO

**MJ** **(give me a stupid nickname and you die)** **  
** oh my god  
thats hilarious

**guy in the chair  
**YEA  
oh man it sucks that u won't be on the trip though!

**yeeter parker**  
yea  
i guess  
i will still be in the same building! 

**MJ** **(give me a stupid nickname and you die)** **  
** that is true

**yeeter parker  
**well at least i know the avengers won't be embarrassing me!!  
itll be nice to have a day off tho  
and i can still message u guys  
hold on brb

**MJ** **(give me a stupid nickname and you die)** **  
** imagine if mr harrington knew it actually is the real tony stark's signature  
iron man's autograph is probably worth a lot right?  
and he doesn't even know it lmao

**guy in the chair  
**OMG  
i didnt think of that

With Peter seemingly gone, Ned closed the app and started playing a game on his phone as Michelle returned to her book. They talked a bit, and a few minutes had passed when they both received another notification. 

**yeeter parker  
**oh btw im swinging home as spidey rn  
i think i see u guys!!

**guy in the chair**  
cool!!!

**MJ** **(give me a stupid nickname and you die)** **  
** are u kidding me  
stop texting!  
ur gonna drop ur phone again  
why are my friends all stupid

**yeeter parker  
**shshhhhshsh  
it'll be fiiiine probably 

**MJ** **(give me a stupid nickname and you die)**  
SURE it will, peter

**guy in the chair**  
rip

**yeeter parker  
**ANYWAY  
my POINT is...  
look out the window! to ur right i think!!

Ned nearly dropped his phone in excitement as his eyes started searching the skyline. MJ looked up from her book in a much calmer manner and did the same. A moment passed by, before the unmistakable figure of the one and only Spider-man dramatically swung next to the bus. 

"Look! It's Spider-man!" Ned called out. The entire bus was in an uproar in an instant as everyone rushed to get a look and try to take photos. As he swung by, Spider-man looked toward Ned and MJ and winked. Ned grinned back, waving wildly as MJ lightly shook her head with a slight chuckle. 

"Spider-man just winked at me!" Flash yelled out. 

"Keep dreaming, Eugene. He wasn't even looking in your direction," MJ said.

Soon enough, the bus arrived in front of Stark Tower, and everyone stepped off, ready for the field trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to @happyraincloud for completely predicting this! how does it feel to be psychic!! haha
> 
> also, is it weird to self promo here..? i go by sleepyyghost on most places, on instagram and twitter i post my art, and on tumblr i.... man i dont even know that one is just an incoherent mess lmao
> 
> well anyway! i hope u enjoyed this chapter! as always i really appreciate comments! i'll see u guys in the next chapter i guess, im pretty excited about that one


	6. insert chapter title here i cant think of anything good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy everyone! Sorry that this chapter took a while to come out... I sorta got stuck on what to write so it ended up finished later than I would've liked whoops.

Arriving at Stark Tower, Peter swung to the top floor and landed on the window. Peering inside he saw Tony and Rhodey talking. Peter knocked on the glass and their faces turned towards him. 

Peter waved at them. "Hey! Can someone open the window?" he yelled through the glass. Tony sighed and said something to FRIDAY, and the glass slid open. Peter climbed through, "Hey guys."

Tony sighed. "Kid, you know there's a whole entrance up here you can use, right? You don't have to climb through the window every time."

"The window is more fun," Peter muttered as he pulled off his mask, which left his hair sticking out in all directions. He ran his hand through his hair in a halfhearted attempt to fix it.

"Also, why are you even up here in the first place? Shouldn't you be on your trip?" Tony asked.

"So, yeah, about that... My teacher  _may_ have recognised your signature and thought I forged it, and uh," Peter chuckled as he walked towards them, "He said I couldn't come to Stark Tower, so he sent me  _home."_ At this, Rhodey burst out laughing and Tony shook his head, smiling in amusement.

"Should I call up the school or show up with you when they get here? I could get you back on the tour if you want," Tony suggested as he ruffled Peter's hair, entirely undoing the teenager's previous attempts to fix it.

Peter gently batted Tony's hand away, "Nah, I think I'd prefer to just stay up here for today," he said, thinking about the inevitable chaos the day would bring if he attended.

"You sure don't want us to show up in front of your class?" Rhodey said with a grin.

_"No,"_

Peter went to his room and changed back into regular clothes before seating himself comfily on a couch with his laptop.

Meanwhile...

Natasha Romanoff stood in the lobby of the tower wearing sunglasses and a hood to hide her identity. She brought her hand up to her ear, "When did you say Peter's class was going to arrive again?"

 _"He'll be here,"_  came a voice through her earpiece.

Across the room, leaning on the railing of the upper level, Clint Barton was dressed similarly. He looked out through the windows. "They should be arriving in a few minutes, I'm pretty sure." As if on cue, a school bus pulled up outside. "See?" he said.

A few minutes passed, and all the students were inside. "I don't see him anywhere," Natasha said, glancing up at Clint with an eyebrow raised.

"Hey, Peter was definitely meant to be here. Maybe something happened."

"Hmm," Natasha said, "Hey FRIDAY? Do you know where Peter is right now?"

Through their earpieces, FRIDAY responded, "He is currently upstairs in the living room."

"What!" Clint exclaimed, "Did he skip out on the trip? That's it, I'm texting him."

Ninety-three stories above, Peter's phone buzzed.

 **Clint**  
Hey Pete could you come down to the lobby for a sec?

 **Peter**  
what?   
why

 **Clint**  
There's something down here   
I can't explain over text

 **Peter**  
??

 **Clint**  
It's important I promise  
I just need you to help me out with something real quick

 **Peter**  
ok? i guess  
i'll be there in a couple of minutes

Arriving downstairs, Peter immediately realised he had fallen into a trap. His whole class was on the other side of the lobby, but thankfully they didn't seem to have noticed him. He looked around for Clint and saw him standing next to Natasha nearby, waving at him. He briskly walked over to them.

"What are you  _doing_ ," he hissed in a hushed tone.

Clint grinned, "I'm not quite sure what you're talking about."

"Oh my god," Peter muttered. He looked up at Nat, "You too? Really?"

"Sorry about this Peter, it was Clint's idea," she apologised, before loudly calling out, "Hey, Peter Parker, is that you?!"

"I-  _what?"_  Peter turned to see Clint escaping through a nearby vent, and when he looked back to Natasha, she was gone. He sighed in frustration, then came to the horrifying realisation that his entire class definitely heard his name called out, and were now looking right at him.

"Peter? What on earth are you doing here?" came the voice of his teacher. Peter groaned and turned to face his doom.

Mr Harrington was walking towards him, "Why are you here? I  _told_  you to go home!"

"I- um, uh," Peter fumbled with his words, unsure how to explain himself.

"I can't believe this," Mr Harrington muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Alright. I won't send you home again, because I  _clearly_ can't trust you to do that. You'll be coming on the tour but I will be keeping a close eye on you and I'll be definitely having a talk with your aunt. You also can expect to have detention for a while!"

Cringing, Peter returned to the group and joined up with Ned and MJ. Two tour guides stood in front of the class, explaining something.

"Dude, what happened?" Ned whispered, "I thought you weren't coming."

Peter sighed, "Yeah, but Clint tricked me into coming downstairs, and I guess-"

"Wait, Clint as in Clint  _Barton_?! You were talking to  _Hawkeye_  back there?" Ned interrupted in a whisper-shout.

"Yeah, but keep your voice down, I-"

"Was that lady  _Black Widow_?!"

"Shh!"

"Hey Pete, could you hold still for a sec?" MJ said, holding up her sketchbook.

"Are you drawing me?" Peter asked incredulously.

"Of course," she smirked, "I haven't seen you this in crisis in  _forever_ ,"

_"Oh my god MJ,"_

"Peter, Ned, Michelle.  _Please_ try paying attention to the tour guides," Mr Harrington said tiredly.

Peter turned his attention towards the people standing in front of the group. The one on the left was a young woman with long black hair with a name badge that read Daphne, Peter recognised her as one of the interns. Standing next to her was a man with a sterner demeanour whose name badge read Daniel, and he was the one currently talking.

"-that's how that will work. Now, in a moment all of you will be receiving ID badges, which will be scanned as you enter and allow clearance to certain floors of the tower. Make sure your badge is visible at all times, our head of security is quite strict about that." Peter smiled at the mention of Happy. Daphne lifted up a box from the front desk, as Daniel continued his explanation. Peter already knew all the stuff he was saying, so he stopped paying attention. He glanced over at Ned, who was completely enthralled by the explanation.

As he talked, Peter noticed that this tour guide seemed unusually tired, or perhaps seemingly reluctant to be doing this. From what he had seen before, usually, the tour guides were almost excessively enthusiastic, so this struck him as a little strange. Daphne handed out the badges, and soon enough everyone had theirs. Everyone except Peter.

The reason for this, of course, was that Peter already had one. One that he definitely did not have with him. Fortunately, FRIDAY would recognise his face, and he was one of the few people who wasn't required to have his security badge with him. The fact he didn't have it with him wasn't ideal, although his badge was a noticeably different colour to everyone else's, so maybe it was for the best.

Directed by the tour guides, everyone lined up single-file in front of the scanners. As each person walked through, FRIDAY announced their name and clearance.

"Ned Leeds, Visitor, Clearance Level: Tour-13A," Said the AI.

Ned turned around and grinned, "She said my name! Tony Stark's AI said my name!"

Peter chuckled, "Of course she did, Fri is saying  _everyone's_ names."

"But  _still_ ,"

"You're a dork," MJ said non-seriously, before walking through the scanner.

"Michelle Jones, Visitor, Clearance Level: Tour-13A."

"Nice."

It was now Peter's turn, and he came to the realisation that his clearance level, which was  _definitely_ much higher than a normal intern's would be, was about to be announced. However, he didn't see any way out of this situation, so he clenched his teeth and stepped forward.

"Peter Parker, Intern, Classified, Clearance Level: Gamma-10," FRIDAY said, "Peter, welcome home! Would you like me to alert Tony that you've arrived?" her voice transitioning into a much more friendly tone, as opposed to her previously more robotic voice.

"No, nope, it's fine Fri," Peter said hurriedly, before quietly saying, "It would be  _really_ great if you could uh, act like I'm a regular visitor-slash-intern today." He looked around to see if anyone had heard. Daphne was staring at him with a shocked expression on her face. Directly behind him in line, Betty Brant and Cindy Moon seemed to have noticed as well and were both looking at him quizzically.

He quickly looked away, but his enhanced hearing picked up on whispers behind him.

"Is that the normal clearance level for an intern?"

"I don't know, but did it say something was classified?"

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Peter has a weird clearance..."

"Why did it say  _welcome home_?"

Internally cringing, Peter continued to the group on the other side of the scanners, doing his best to ignore the looks he was receiving. After a few minutes, everyone was through.

"Alright, we'll be going to the Avengers museum section first, but before we start the tour, are there any questions?" Daphne asked the class. Betty put her hand up. "Yes?"

"What were the clearance levels the robot was talking about?" She asked.

"Well," Daphne said, "In the tower, there are various different clearance levels. They start at Alpha, then Beta, and finally Gamma, with ten sub-levels under each. You all have the tour clearance specific to the one we're on, which is outside the standard levels. It means you'll have access to the areas relevant to the tour for today only."

"What would Gamma-10 mean?" asked Cindy, glancing at Peter.

"That one," Daniel said, "Would be reserved for Tony Stark himself, along with the rest of the Avengers and a select few other people." The handful of people who had heard about Peter's clearance level stared wide-eyed at him with looks of awe and confusion. Betty stepped towards him, clearly about to ask him something, so Peter gave a nervous laugh and ducked behind Ned and MJ. Betty raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, and Peter breathed a sigh of relief.

A couple more questions were asked and the group started walking towards the first stop of the tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u guys enjoyed the chapter! It might be a while until the next chapter is finished, but it'll be comin! Also, I just wanna say thanks to everyone who leaves nice comments on this?? it really helps motivate myself to write!


	7. here we go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long!! it was meant to be finished a while ago but i got sorta stuck on a couple of bits... well, its done now, so enjoy!

As the group walked towards their first destination, Daphne, the tour guide, walked up to Peter with a smile on her face.

"You're _Peter Parker_ ," she said.

"Huh? Yeah, that's me," Peter replied, confused.

"Peter Parker as in Stark's kid!"

Peter stopped in his tracks, "As in  _what?"_

"I mean- you're the kid everyone here has been talking about! The one that Tony Stark himself has gotten attached to, right?"

Peter laughed awkwardly, "Oh yeah, I guess so."

_"Wow,"_  she marvelled, and paused for a moment, "By the way, there has been this rumour going around, could you let me know if it's true or not?"

"Sure, I guess," he replied with a shrug.

"Are you Tony Stark's son?"

_"What?"_  Peter's voice cracked.

"Well, apparently you're very close to him, not many people are, and your age would line up pretty well with his playboy days," she explained, "Or at least, that's what I've heard people say."

"I'm- no, I'm not his...  _son_ , no," Peter denied. _'Although, that would really be incredible'_ he thought.

"Oh, alright. If that's not the case though, how did you manage to get so close to him? Being a kid and all, no offence."

"It's... complicated," he said, trying to avoid her questioning, "Hey aren't we here now?"

They, in fact, were there now. The class had arrived at the entrance to the museum. The room spanned widely and was filled with displays. There was a second floor that encircled the first one, laid out in a similar way to the second level of seating in a really big theatre or those shopping mall floors with holes in them that let you see all the lower levels. Each side of the room had a staircase leading up to the upper level.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Daphne called out, moving to the front of the group, "This is the Avengers museum, the first stop on the tour. We're going to be spending an hour here, so you'll all have the chance to look around at all the exhibits."

The museum held sections for each Avenger, along with displays for various related things. There was a large wall with the history of the Avengers, and around the room were screens displaying videos and image slideshows.

Once the tour guides finished laying out the rules, the class excitedly spread throughout the museum, chattering loudly.

Flash Thompson ran ahead on the first level, looking around for anything about Spider-man. As he stopped to admire a really cool piece of tech, he overheard part of a conversation nearby.

"I'm serious dude, apparently Parker has got this crazy-high security clearance, like the literal highest one there is. I'm talking  _Avengers_ level," Jason Ionello said to that kid from the chess club whose name Flash couldn't remember.

_As if._

"...Really? I know he said he's got an internship here but that's  _clearly_ fake," he replied.

"No, it's true!  _Betty_ said so."

"You'd believe  _anything_ she says."

_Betty_. Where was she? Flash's eyes scanned the room and eventually found her talking with her friends in front of a screen that was playing videos of Thor.

"Hey! Betty!" he called out, prompting her to turn to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"What's this I'm hearing about Penis Parker having Avenger clearance?" Flash said, walking towards her.

Betty internally groaned at the concept of interacting with Flash but kept a mostly neutral face. "...Alright, I know you think he's lying about working here, but look, I was right behind him in line at the scanners... And that's what the bot said," she explained.

"Bullshit," Flash said.

Betty sighed, "I mean, it definitely does seem crazy but what explanation even is there? I honestly don't know what to make of it. He ran off when I tried to ask, and I've got no idea where he is now."

Flash's eyes narrowed, "How much is he paying you?"

"What!?"

"How much is  _Penis_ paying you to spread these rumours? I thought you were cooler than that!"

Betty rolled her eyes, "He's not paying me anything, Flash."

"Mhm. Sure. We'll see about that," Flash said, making the 'I'm watching you' hand gesture while walking backwards. In doing so, he crashed into an old, de-powered Iron Man suit. A loud alarm blared and Flash ran away.

 

* * *

 

Tony Stark was incredibly stressed, to say the least. At this point, it had been two full weeks since Nick Fury alerted him to suspicious activity in his building, and he had nothing. As far as he could tell, there hadn't been any further communications for him to track, and the data from the first one had seemingly vanished. He let out a heavy sigh and decided to find Peter, maybe he'd spend some time with him to take his mind off things for a bit. He had specifically decided not to tell him about the threat - as to not worry him - but that was under the assumption that it would be sorted out weeks ago, and he was starting to think that that maybe wasn't the best idea.

Tony walked out into the living room where he had last seen Peter. He found his laptop sitting on the coffee table closed, but the kid wasn't there. Strange. He approached his room and knocked on the door. "Hey Petey, you there?" he called out. When there was no response, he opened the door. No Peter there either. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"FRIDAY, where's the kid at?"

"Peter is currently downstairs in the Avengers museum, as a part of the Midtown High tour group," the AI replied.

The tour group? That was strange, hadn't Peter been opposed to going there? He had sure seemed happy to get out of it. Why would he join it all of a sudden, especially without saying anything? Tony decided to message him.

**Tony**  
Hey kiddo, where ya at?   
Fri says you're on the tour

**Peter**  
hi mr stark  
*tony sorry  
uhh...  
clint tricked me into going to the lobby  
and my class was there and my teacher made me join the tour  
so.... i guess im on the tour now  
haha

**Tony**  
...I'm going to  _have a talk_  with him

**Peter**  
nat was in on it as well

**Tony**  
Oh my god

**Peter**    
pls don't kill them,,

**Tony**  
Sorry bud it looks like I'm gonna have to kick their asses   
Do you want me to show up? I can get you out of there if you want.

**Peter**  
nah its fine  
im with my friends so it's actually been pretty fun mostly  
the museum is cool!

**Tony**  
Alright then, I'll leave you to it

**Peter**    
although my teacher says i have detention cause of this misunderstanding that happened  
so it might be good if you could do something about that actually  
but don't show up in front of the class...  
i don't want any more chaos than necessary

**Tony**  
Alright, how about I have a talk with that teacher right at the end then?  
You're not getting detention on my watch

**Peter**  
that sounds good actually   
thanks :)

 

* * *

 

Peter and Michelle stood looking at what remained of one of the chitauri chariots from The Battle of New York. Ned had run ahead in excitement a few minutes ago, leaving the two by themselves.

"Hold on, you said it was one of the cores from these things that blew up in the elevator, right?" Michelle asked.

"Yup," Peter said, popping the 'P'.

"...Is this thing's being here  _safe_?"

"That is a very good question."

They stood silently for a moment, gazing up at the alien vehicle in trepidation.

Breaking the silence, Peter decided to try making a sarcastic joke. "You know, I really don't think the chitauri were  _that_ bad, they only destroyed _half_ the city," he said, adjusting his tone of voice to what he was  _pretty_  sure was the correct one.

Michelle nodded, "Mm, yeah. They were just misunderstood, honestly."

Peter faltered, "Oh, I uh- I was joking," he stuttered out, "I didn't actually mean, um,"

"So was I, you dork," she chuckled.

_"Oh,"_ he said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Hey, it's fine," Michelle reassured, noticing his reaction, "You're not allowed to feel bad on my watch."

"Alright then, I guess I can't argue with that," Peter said with a laugh as Michelle smiled back.

"Oh my god,  _Peter_ , you've gotta see this!" Ned called out from above, leaning over the balcony and waving frantically.

He and Michelle followed Ned up the stairs and were led to a section dedicated to Spider-man himself!

"This is so cool, dude. It's  _you_ ," Ned said, making sure to whisper the last word.

The display held what remained of Peter's original Spider-man suit, worn and battle-damaged. There was also his original web-shooters and some of his special non-dissolving webs made into the shape of a spider web, along with a few other things. To the side was a large panel, which held information about the hero.

Peter looked over the display and smiled. This was his first time actually seeing it in person, as it was only recently added. Tony had excitedly told him about his plans for it about a month ago, and Peter had helped him design the display. It really was amazing to see something like this dedicated to himself (even if it was for his superhero identity, and didn't have his real name attached.)

He had a read through the 'about' section, it talked about his powers and the history of things he'd done, the sort of stuff you'd expect to find on a Wikipedia article. It was accurate, but Tony had been way too nice, at one point it called him a  _genius!_  He smiled at that, he knew he was pretty smart but that was a bit of a stretch, he thought.

Michelle leaned forwards to read the text on a second, smaller panel that was next to the first one. "Fun facts," she said, raising her eyebrows in amusement, "Spider-man is actually terrified of spiders."

"Hey, they're  _scary!"_  Peter defended, "I didn't get to choose my powers, It's not my fault that the theme is ironic."

Michelle laughed and continued, "Did you know that Spider-man makes up catchy theme songs for all his opponents and has been caught singing them to himself from time to time."

_"What?!"_  Peter exclaimed, grabbing the edge of the panel and staring in disbelief. "Who the hell put that on there?"

"So is it true?" she asked, smiling.

"...It's how I remember their names," Peter muttered.

Michelle burst out laughing. "Oh my god, that's cute. You should lemme hear them sometime," she said, and Peter blushed.

"That's awesome but- forget about the bad guys, have you made up a theme song for  _yourself?"_  Ned asked with a grin.

"...No comment."

"Okay, okay. What else is on here..." MJ chuckled, before loudly announcing, _"Did you know_  that Spider-man absolutely refuses to eat sandwiches with the crust on them!" Ned tried and failed to hold in his laughter as Peter sighed in defeat. He decided that he was  _definitely_  going to talk to Tony about a few things.

A level below, Flash Thompson overheard them. "Did they say Spider-man?" he muttered, before calling out, "Hey! Is the Spider-man exhibit up there?" Peter groaned as Flash sprinted up the stairs. Reaching the display, he shoved Peter aside and stared up in awe at the original 'onesie' Spider-man suit.

"Get outta the way Parker, I'm a  _way_ bigger fan of Spider-man than you are."

Peter rolled his eyes.

"You know, unlike you, I've actually met Spider-man! Multiple times, actually," Flash boasted, "In fact, as well as the time in the Washington Monument elevator, he asked for  _my help specifically_ in defeating that vulture guy."

Michelle raised an eyebrow, "And what exactly did that entail, Eugene?"

Flash scowled at the use of the name, "Well,  _Michelle_ , as a matter of fact, he was so impressed by me that he borrowed  _my_ car to catch the vulture. He wouldn't have defeated that guy without me!"

Ned laughed, "You mean the time he stole and crashed your dad's car? I don't think he did that cause he liked you."

Flash's face reddened,  _"Shut up!"_ he yelled, "Well- well at least  _I_  don't go around paying people to claim that I have the highest possible level of clearance in Stark Industries like  _him!"_  He said, pointing at Peter in accusation.

The trio exchanged worried glances; If rumours were spreading about that, there was potential for this to be very bad.

"Flash, that's not what-" Peter started to say when his sentence was interrupted by a booming voice from behind him.

_"Peter Tonyson!"_

Peter whipped around to see  _Thor_  walking towards him with his arms outstretched and a massive smile on his face. "My brother told me you would be here!"

Peter stared at the god of thunder with a horrified expression as he was pulled into a hug that lifted him off the ground. "I- what? What are you doing here, and- hold on,  _what_ did you call me?" Peter stammered as he was gently placed back down, painfully aware of how many people were now paying attention.

"Is that not your name?"

"Wh- No! Mr Stark isn't my dad, I-"

"Why of course he is! You two are-"

_"THOR?!"_ Ned yelled, his jaw metaphorically dropped to the floor. His phone was in his hand, presumably filming. Anyone who somehow hadn't already noticed the thunder god's presence  _definitely_ hadnow. Flash looked like he was about to pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this was the longest chapter ive written so far, i hope you guys liked it! if you enjoyed it'd be super cool if you left a comment, they're really nice to read and they help motivate me to write <3


	8. MJ gains a lot of new subject matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crawls out of my hole and drops this on the ground before you*

Flash Thompson had been having an...  _interesting_ day. At first, it was going great! Hell, he got to go on a trip to  _Stark Tower_! But then he heard about that stupid rumour, and after he got told off by a security guard for accidentally setting off that alarm, his day was officially classified as at least sub-par.

And you know what? If it turned out that Parker actually did have an internship here, that wouldn't really have been  _too_ hard to accept. Sure, he'd be annoyed, but it technically was at least in the realm of possibility. But hearing this stuff about some crazy clearance level? That was more than a little unbelievable.

Flash slowly brought his attention back to the scene currently at hand, and he was starting to think that maybe he might have possibly been just a little bit wrong about some things. If Peter had been a normal regular intern, that  _honestly_ would've been fine, he decided, but this? _This?_

What the  _fuck_.

As people gathered around, Peter cringed and ducked his head down in some sort of vague attempt to go unnoticed. The thunder god, however, seemed unperturbed, perhaps even relishing in the attention.

A crowd of his classmates had formed, along with a bunch of other people who were also visiting the museum. Naturally, they were excited, and people were taking photos and talking loudly, trying to get Thor's attention. He began answering questions enthusiastically and posing for photos, and Peter started backing away slowly.

"Thor! How do you know Peter?" one girl called out.

"Ah, yes, Peter! Come over here," Thor boomed. He turned to the young hero with a grin, and in one swift motion, he scooped the boy up and sat him on his shoulders.

"Peter here is just wonderful. Why he-"

_"Thor_. What are you  _doing?"_  Peter hissed.

"I thought you loved sitting up here!"

"I mean.  _yeah,_  but my whole class is here and-," Peter leaned closer to whisper in Thor's ear, "Look. You can't say how you actually know me, I've got a secret identity to protect. Just... tell them I'm a normal intern, okay?"

"Ah. Alright then," Thor whispered back, "What is an... _intern?"_

"Just- say that I work here."

Thor nodded and turned back to the class. "Peter here is  _fantastic!_  He works here. In fact, he is a legendary in-tern! Truly the mightiest there is!" he announced, as Peter buried his head in his hands, hiding his embarrassed face. 

      

This continued for a while, and from his position up high on Thor's shoulders, Peter swept his gaze across the room. His eyes met Michelle's and she turned around the sketchbook she was holding to reveal one of her 'people in crisis' drawings. On the page was undeniably a sketch of Peter at this current moment, he chuckled and shook his head in response. MJ smiled, then flipped through the sketchbook. She held up another page, which held a drawing of Flash looking incredibly freaked out. She pointed at the real Flash, who had seemingly been standing frozen in shock this  _entire_ time. Peter burst out laughing.

Eventually, Thor put Peter back on the ground, and he breathed a silent sigh of relief. He walked back over to his friends, where Ned was looking at Michelle's drawings. 

"These are great MJ, I love how Flash looks in this one, and you're so good at art!" Ned laughed. He flipped through to look at other pages, and his facial expression shifted. "Is this me?!" he exclaimed, flipping the book around to reveal a page full of panicked Neds.

"Perhaps," Michelle smirked. 

"MJ! I can't believe you'd betray me like this!" Ned said in mock offence.

"Hey guys," Peter said, joining their conversation.

"Peter! This doesn't look like me, does it?" Ned pleaded, showing him the drawings. Peter looked at it, then back at Ned, and noticed that both the real Ned and one of the drawings wore a strikingly similar expression.

"I think its pretty spot on," He laughed.

"Traitors! You're all traitors!" Ned exclaimed, pointing at Peter and Michelle dramatically, they all laughed. 

"But like,  _wow_ dude," Ned continued excitedly, "do you think I could ever get to sit on Thor's shoulders like that? Cause that was insane and I think I would literally die if I got to do that, but like, in a  _good_  way, y'know?"

"No, yeah, I get that," Peter said, nodding in agreement. He thought for a moment, "Hey! Thor! Over here!"

"Peter... what are you doing?" Ned said slowly.

Thor began walking towards them, waving his hand excitedly.

"Thor, these are my friends! This is Ned, and this is MJ," Peter said.

"Ah, yes! Peter has told me all about you two!" Thor said with a grin and put his hand out to shake.

"Ohmygodthorknowswhoiam," Ned babbled, as he shook the Asgardian's hand. Michelle looked genuinely amazed, which was rare.

"Anyway," Peter said, "Ned has something to ask you!"

"Wait, what?" Ned said, looking at Peter.

"Ned was wondering if he could have a turn sitting on your shoulders as well," Peter said.

Ned gaped at him, "Holy shit, you don't have to-"

"Why, of course you can, young Ned!" Thor said, picking the boy up. Ned let out a long excited squealing sound.

"This is  _literally_  the best day of my life," he laughed. Peter smiled as he took a photo of Ned and sent it to him. 

Time passed, and Thor let everyone there take photos with him. At the request of someone in the class, he began telling stories of Asgard and all the cool and amazing things he had done. (Peter recognised some of these tales, and if he went by what Loki had told him, they were greatly exaggerated- although really, they were incredible either way)

Off to the side, the two tour guides talked.

"Well, it looks like we're officially off schedule," Daphne said with a chuckle as she glanced at her clipboard, "We're meant to go to the labs next but... It's gotten too late for that, right?"

"Hm?" Daniel said, watching the scene before him with his arms folded.

"I mean- we might have to go to lunch first,  _then_  the labs, and I guess... just rush everything that comes after that, right?" Daphne clarified.

"Are you sure?" Daniel asked as he peered at his watch, a concerned look on his face, "You don't think we could just go there now?"

_"Dude_. I am  _starving_ , I'm sure plenty of the kids are as well," Daphne said, "Plus, the labs are one of the best parts of the tour, I wouldn't wanna rush it. I'll contact the people up there and let 'em know we'll be late. That sound good to you?"

Daniel sighed, seemingly frustrated. _"Alright."_

Daphne looked at him strangely, "You okay? You seem sorta off today."

"I'm _fine,"_  

"Jeez, dude. You don't have to snap at me," She replied.

"Sorry, I just... didn't want to be on tour guide duty today in the first place."

Daphne gave him a baffled look, "The literal _god of thunder_  is here right now, how are you not excited about that?"

Daniel shrugged, "I've seen him before, It's not a big deal."

She shook her head, "I swear, I do not get you at all."

 

* * *

 

The class stepped out of the elevators and were led into a large room filled with tables and chairs. Around the edge, there were a couple of places to buy food and various vending machines. Workers on break milled about, eating their food and having conversations.

Peter took a seat at a table with Ned and Michelle, who took out the food they had brought with them from their bags.

"Have you got anything to eat?" Ned asked him. 

"Well... I  _did_ bring food with me this morning," Peter explained, "but I ended up leaving my bag upstairs when I got back."

"Oh man, that sucks," Ned said through a mouthful of sandwich, "want some of mine?"

Peter shook his head. "Nah, I'll just buy some food from one of the places here."

"M'kay."

From beside them, a voice spoke, "Hey. Uh."

The trio looked up from where they sat to see Flash Thompson standing before them. He lingered for a moment, before taking a seat at their table. Michelle narrowed her eyes at him.

"So," He said, elongating the 'o' sound, "Hey bro... what's up? That was pretty incredible back there, you're really cool."

Peter blinked. Was Flash just  _nice_  to him?

Michelle glared at Flash. "Alright, so lemme get this straight," She said, pointing her fork at him, "You treat Peter like absolute shit, for god knows how long, and then you find out he knows an Avenger and suddenly you wanna act like you're buddies? Honestly, fuck off dude."

Ned nodded in agreement, "Yeah! What she said."

Flash winced and shifted awkwardly in his seat, "Look, okay,  _yeah_  you're probably right but I-" he sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Alright,  _clearly_  I was wrong about some things."

"You don't say," Michelle deadpanned.

"Look, I just- I'm... I'm  _sorry_  okay?" He confessed, the words feeling strange in his mouth, _"That's_ what I've been trying to say! Clearly, you weren't lying about all this, Peter, I can see that pretty clearly now. So I realised that  _maybe_ I was being a huge dick this whole time, so I just wanna... try to fix things, I guess? I don't know. I feel bad- or something."

A few moments passed, a tense silence hung in the air as the four teens stared at each other. Flash's gaze flicked between the others, visibly uncomfortable. After a moment, he abruptly stood up, pushing his chair backwards with a loud scraping noise, breaking the silence.

"Okay, maybe I should go-" He began.

"Wait, wait. Hold on, Flash... Seriously? You're serious?" Peter said, surprised. Flash Thompson?  _Apologising?_  He did  _not_ see that coming, ever. Peter was an  _Avenger_ , and somehow this was one of the strangest things to happen to him.

Michelle raised an eyebrow, sceptical. "You _really_ think we're gonna believe that? After all this time?" She said, her gaze figuratively piercing Flash's soul.

Flash threw his hands up defensively, "Hey! I get that I've been shitty and- listen, I'm  _not_ good at this, and I  _know_ you wouldn't want to ever be...  _friends_ with me after all that. I get that. But I just... can we have a truce at least? For now?"

Wow. That was something. Peter considered for a moment. Flash had previously treated him pretty badly, but he  _had_ made an attempt. The result was kind of pathetic- as was everything about him- but it was an attempt nonetheless. Trying at  _all_ was very out of character for Flash, so maybe he should give him a chance? Hm. He wasn't quite sure.

Michelle gave Peter a  _look_ , and Ned said uncertainly, "Peter, I don't know if-"

"No, no..." Peter finally said, "It's fine you guys, I think. Um... truce."

Flash let out a small sigh of relief, "Cool, cool," he said, uncertain.

"You're on very thin ice though. Remember that," Michelle warned.

 "Yeah, okay, fair enough," Flash said, as he sat back down, "but... could I ask you about some stuff, Peter?" 

"...Sure," Peter replied cautiously.

"Okay. How do you know _Thor?!"_

"Thin ice,"Mj reminded.

"Okay! Okay," Flash said, "but like, seriously. That was insane back there, I really wanna know what's up with that," he paused, "...please?"

"Oh, you know. I work here and he's just sorta... around?" Peter replied unconvincingly with an awkward shrug of his shoulders.

"No way," Flash said, "There has to be more to it than that. What about that whole security clearance thing? Was that actually  _real?"_

Peter groaned internally. He knew he would have to come up with some sort of explanation for that after today's events, or else someone could likely suspect the truth. He considered for a moment.

"Alright," he said, before lowering his voice to a quiet tone, "I'm not really meant to talk about it, but... I'm Tony Stark's personal intern."

"What? Holy shit, there's no way," Flash said in awe, "-and this is in  _real_ life?"

"Apparently," Peter shrugged.

"Wh- How the hell did you even  _get_ that position though? High schoolers can't even get  _regular_ internships- I checked!"

_"That_ , Flash, is classified."

Flash groaned as Ned laughed. Peter smiled. It was so strange, having Flash seemingly  _respect_ him. Not that that was something he had ever particularly cared about, but it was certainly more enjoyable than the alternative.

A little way off, Peter noticed a few people from his school approaching their table. His enhanced hearing picked up on their whispers, they seemed to be planning on asking him questions about the whole 'him knowing an Avenger' situation. That sounded not ideal. He stood up abruptly, his friends and Flash looked at him questioningly.

"I'm, uh," Peter glanced around, "I gotta go to the bathroom," he said, gesturing vaguely. It wasn't entirely untrue, anyway.

He left, walked to the bathroom, and as he stepped out of the cubicle was met with a man standing before him. He looked strikingly similar to the famous actor Tom Hiddleston, but something seemed weirdly off about him. His arms were folded, and he was wearing a facial expression comparable to that one picture of a very smug cat with a knife pointed at it.

"How's your field trip going, Peter?" The man asked, casually leaning his elbow against the sink as he placed his other hand on his hip.

"I- what? Do I know you?"

"What?!" the strange man exclaimed, dramatically placing his hand over his heart, "How could you ever not recognise little ol' me, dear Petey? I am positively  _wounded."_

Peter was about to respond with a _'what the hell are you talking about'_ when a bright flash of green filled the room and the man transformed into a smugly smiling Loki.  _Of course_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *glances nervously at the date i posted the previous chapter, which definitely wasn't almost a month ago* ahaha wow i sure do love regular update schedules, amirite.
> 
> sorry this took so long, ive been a bit more busy than usual, and halfway through writing this i got super excited for another fic idea and went and wrote about half a chapter of that. it's not out yet, but its gonna be a critical role fanfic thats a caleb/mollymauk modern au soulmates fic so if you happen to be in that fandom and also ship widomauk, keep an eye out for that! 
> 
> anyway, im not quite sure how soon the next chapter will be out? this one was actually gonna be a lot longer but it got TOO long and i had to split it up, so i guess technically the next chapter is partly written already, but im probably going to be pretty busy for a little while, i gotta do multiple major works for school oof,,, so it might not come out especially soon *sigh*. we'll see i guess
> 
> also, u probably noticed the art in this chapter! im an artist, and im planning on drawing stuff for all the future chapters! i might add some art to the previous chapters, we'll see if i get around to it i guess
> 
> also!! i just wanted to thank u guys?? the previous chapter got a CRAZY amount of love, and i didnt get around to replying to all the comments but i just wanted to say i read and appreciated every single one, and just thank you to all of you!!! ur comments really helped motivate me to write when i got stuck on parts of this <3 
> 
> anyway! this was a really long note wow. until next time! *craws slowly back into my hole*


	9. the most regular possible lunch break. definitely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drops this on your lap like a cat leaving its owner a half dead rat and leaves*

_"Oh my god,"_  Peter muttered under his breath.

"Once again, that  _is_ me you're talking about," Loki replied with a smirk.

Peter let out an exasperated sigh. "Loki, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see how you've been doing! Is that a crime?" Loki said.

Peter glared at him. "You sent Thor to my field trip, didn't you?"

"I positively have no idea what you're talking about, Peter," Loki smirked.

"He literally told me you sent him."

"Ah well," Loki shrugged his shoulders, "I suppose the flerken is out of the bag, then. Yeah, that was me," he chuckled.

"Okay,whatever," Peter sighed, "Hold on, what's up with that other appearance you had going on a second ago?"

"Oh, this?" With a flash of green, Loki transformed back into his disguise from earlier. "This is my human persona, for when I have to pretend to be a regular old  _boring_ earth person," he explained. He then paused for a moment, thinking. "You know, I suppose you might call it a  _humansona_... Like a furry? But human."

Peter  _deeply_ regretted introducing Loki to internet culture, he decided, as his soul left his body.

"His name is Tom Hiddleston!" the god of mischief continued gleefully.

"Tom Hiddleston, as in the famous actor?" Peter asked with an eyebrow raised, "You know that's a person who  _already_  exists, right?"

 _"Does_ he exist, though?" Loki said with a smirk.

"What?"

"Well, _maybe_ , just maybe, consider this. What if I  _am_ the actor," Loki suggested.

Peter gave him an incredulous look. Loki winked.

"And I have been. The entire time."

"It's too early for this," Peter muttered.

"It's midday?"

"Yeah. I gotta wash my hands."

"Of course," Loki said, stepping aside. In doing so, he came a bit too close to the electric hand dryer, setting it off. In response to this loud and sudden noise, the Asgardian literally  _yelped_  as he spun around to face the offending electrical appliance, fists raised. Upon realising what his opponent was, Loki straightened his posture and turned back around to face the snickering teenager.

Loki cleared his throat awkwardly. "Anyway--" he began.

Peter flicked the water from his wet hands at Loki with a grin, interrupting whatever he was about to say.

"Hey! I am a  _god!_ You can't do this to me!" Loki exclaimed.

"Alright, sure," Peter laughed, "Have fun with your trickery, or whatever. I'm going back to the group."

"Okay, okay," Loki said, "Just letting you know, though, there may or may not be a little surprise waiting for you out there, have fun!" he said as Peter began waking out the door.

"What do you--" Peter began to say, but when he turned around, Loki was gone.  _Great_. Something else to worry about. With a sigh, he left the bathroom and started walking back towards the dining area.

As Peter passed through the hallway, the sound voices talking in hushed tones reached his ears, thanks to his sort of super-senses. They were coming from a door to his right. Against his better judgement, he stopped to listen.

"--and I'm  _sorry_ but it's all going to have to be delayed, there were interruptions I couldn't avoid," came a frustrated sounding voice.

"You know this is going to cause a whole lot of problems, right? We're way off-schedule now," spoke a second voice.

Whatever this was, he probably shouldn't eavesdrop, Peter thought, as he remained in place.

"I know, but what was I meant to do about it?" said the first voice, "Look, I'm not happy about this either but for god's sakes don't overreact. The plan can still go  _fine."_

The plan? What does  _that_ mean?

"I'm going to have to contact the others,"

"Then  _do_ that. It's not my problem."

The sound of a frustrated sigh came through the door and the second voice spoke. "Well,  _I'm_ going to go and sort all of that out now, while you sit on your ass do whatever the hell it is that you do all day. I'll see you at the next meeting."

The sound of footsteps rapidly neared the door. Peter swiftly moved away and began walking down the hall. He didn't look behind him as the door clicked open and shut and he heard someone walk away. So, that was... weird. Peter wasn't sure what to make of it. Should he be worried? It was probably nothing. Yeah, it was probably regular stuff, he told himself, completely normal things, just... unintentionally said  _kinda_  suspiciously.

As he neared his destination, Loki's words from earlier echoed in his mind,  _'Oh, by the way, there may or may not be a little surprise waiting for you out there, have fun!'_. 

Uh oh.

Cautiously, he stepped into the room to find that... nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Huh. Peter's eyes scanned the room. Maybe there wasn't actually anything and Loki was just messing with him and--  _hold on a second_.

His gaze fell on a man who stood by the table his friends were seated at, talking to them. He squinted, to try to get a better look. His friends (and Flash) seemed pretty excited about whatever was happening. The man wore a hooded jacket and was partially facing away from him, so Peter wasn't sure who it was, but then he turned a bit and-- oh yeah that is  _definitely_ Steve Rogers.

 _'Are you kidding me?'_ Peter thought. He really didn't want any more Avengers interrupting his trip, but at least Steve had the decency to keep it lowkey. With a reluctant sigh, he walked over to them.

"There you are, Peter!" Steve greeted once Peter arrived, "I was wondering where you'd got to."

"Hey... Steve," Peter grimaced.

"Are you alright Pete? You seem a bit down, everything okay?"

"I'm fine, but, why are you here? Is  _everyone_ planning on messing with this trip or what?"

Steve chuckled. "Nah, I just came to bring you this," he said, handing him a Tupperware container. Peter opened it and looked inside to find some freshly cooked fried rice, the delicious scent filling his nostrils. He smiled.

"Woah, thanks!" Peter said, his mood quickly brightening, "I left my lunch in the penthouse, this is great. So you won't be embarrassing me in front of everyone?"

"Nah," Steve chuckled, "Although they certainly tried to convince me to."

"They?"

"Yeah, y'know, a whole bunch of us. There's Loki of course, and he's managed to enlist Thor, Nat, Clint, Bucky, Wanda..."

Peter watched in horror as Steve just  _kept_   _on_  listing more names. "I think Clint has some pretty big plans for later," He concluded.

"Oh god, is  _everyone_ in on this?" Peter lamented, head buried in his hands, "Don't tell me Tony's gonna betray me."

"Y'know, to my surprise, he actually refused," Steve said, "I think he mentioned something about you asking him not to?"

Peter smiled, "Yeah, I did."

"Plus, if it's any consolation, Rhodey heard them planning and loudly called them idiots," Steve said with a grin, "Anyway, I wouldn't worry about it too much, they're probably just going to mess with you a bit, and hey, you'll probably end up looking pretty cool in front of your classmates."

"Okay," Peter sighed in resignation, "Guess there's no avoiding it anyway."

"That's the spirit," Steve chuckled. He turned towards the others, "So where are you kids off to next?"

The rest of the group, who had been watching their conversation awestruck until now, started. Quick glances were shared between them as if to say _'holy crap_ Captain America is asking us something who's gonna talk first?'.  After a brief a moment of stunned silence, Ned spoke.

"We- uh, we're going to the- to the labs, Mr Captain America, Sir," he sputtered. He glanced around at the others for confirmation, and nodded, "Y- Yeah, that's the one we're doing."

Steve laughed, "So, the labs, huh? I've heard that they've been working on some interesting stuff there. I'm fairly certain you guys will get to talk to Bruce."

 _"Seriously?"_  Peter exclaimed.

"Don't worry, it's not as part of the whole 'embarrassing you' thing. He didn't want to be involved in any of that. You kids would probably be meeting him either way," Steve explained.

"Hold on. Bruce as in... Bruce _Banner?_   We're meeting the  _Hulk?"_  Flash said in awe.

"The very same!" Steve grinned, "I heard he's been working on some kind of device to help him transform if he needs to. If you're lucky you guys might get a look."

Peter nodded, he knew what Steve was talking about. He had actually helped with the creation of it a little bit.

"Oh yeah!" Ned interjected, "He hasn't been able to turn into the Hulk since him and the Asgardians got back from space, right? I heard about that, didn't they get stuck on some crazy planet?"

"Yeah, they did," Peter confirmed with a nod. "I'm really glad that nothing horrible happened at the end of all that, and they all made it back safely to establish New Asgard. It would have been awful if their ship had been attacked, or something like that. Sure am glad everyone's alive and happy."

"Huh?" Michelle said, baffled.

"Space is dangerous," Peter shrugged, "Bad things can happen. Not that I know from personal experience, I've never been to space, at least not in this timeline."

 _"Huh?"_  Michelle repeated, to which Peter offered another shrug.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to it," Steve said, "I should probably get back to training with Bucky. See you later, Pete," and with a wave goodbye, he walked off.

"Bye Steve!" Peter called out, as they all watched him walk away.

"Okay. Holy shit, Peter," Flash said, turning back to the group, "You know Captain America  _as well_? And he brought you  _lunch?"_

"Yeah, well, y'know." Peter shrugged, gesturing vaguely.

"I definitely do  _not_  know," Flash replied, and Peter noticed the phone in his hand.

"Hold, on. Were you filming?" he asked.

"...Yeah?" Flash replied.

"Wait, dude, you can't do that," Ned said.

"What do you mean? Why?"

"You signed an NDA, remember?" Peter said, "None of you guys are allowed to take photos or videos here... You'll  _really_ need to delete that footage."

"..... _.Ah,"_  Flash replied, voice a much higher pitch than usual. He pressed the 'end video' button with a 'bloop' sound and put his phone away, all the while looking thoroughly freaked out.

"You didn't delete it," Michelle commented.

"I um... can't."

"Why?" Peter asked.

"It's, uh," Flash said, face growing paler by the second, "It may have been... a livestream..."

"Oh my god."

 _"Look,"_  Flash defended, "It's- that was literally  _Captain America,_ right there, just now. That's  _crazy._ The Flashmob was gonna wanna see that. I- I couldn't just  _not_ stream it!"

"Dude, you are going to be in  _such_ deep shit," Ned said with an amused but nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, and I still maintain that that's the dumbest possible name for a fanbase," Michelle added.

 

Some time passed, and once everyone was finished eating, the students were herded towards the elevators and brought up to a high floor. With a ding, the elevator doors opened and the class stepped out into the next section of their trip.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man i fully intended to have this out over a week ago, haha, whoops. 
> 
> also, ohmygod THANK you far from home for this incredible making fun of flash fuel lmao
> 
> as always it would be really great if you leave a comment letting me know what u think! thanks :)


End file.
